everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
AJ Charming
AJ Charming (full name is "Axel Jayden Charming") is a 2018 introduced all-around character. He is the son of King Dylan Charming and Queen Alisa Charming, destined to rescue a princess. In the destiny conflict, AJ is on the Rebels side as he wants to be a Cook and own his own restaurant rather than save someone. Character Personality * Sweet * Still self conicous on appearance. * Suffers from low amonunt of depression because of transgender * Shy about telling people he is transgender. * Shy when talking to girls. * Isn't the greasts when talking about feelings * Tends to keep emotions to self (Dreamy is working on helping with this) * Rambles about something he likes, i.e. cooking * Shutters when nervous Appearance AJ is a young teenager with semi-long dark purple-black hair and ocean blue eyes. Interests and hobbies Cooking AJ loves to cook. He enjoys it very much and finds much joy in making his own dishes. When he was back living with his family, he'd help the cooks with meals and even make something for his mother and siblings. He was scared to cook for his father so he never did. Abilities Skillset * Cooking: AJ is a very skilled cook having started when he was a small child. He is still working on his skills but he has made his own dishes. * Multitasking: AJ is able to multitask, and cook different things at once. However, the last time he did it, the food came out nasty so he hasn't done it in a long gime. Fairy Tale Prince Charming is a fairy tale character who comes to the rescue of a damsel in distress, and stereotypically, must engage in a quest to liberate her from an evil spell. This classification suits most heroes of a number of traditional folk tales. How Does AJ Fit Into It? As the second son, AJ takes his role as a prince charming. Relationships Family * King Dylan Charming (father) * Queen Alisa Charming (mother) * Samantha Charming (oldest sister) * Samuel Charming (oldest brother; twin brother to Alexandria) * Alexandria Charming (older sister; twin sister to Samuel) * Zoey Charming (younger sister; triplet to Brandon and Madeline) * Brandon Charming (youngest brother; triplet to Zoey and Madeline) * Madeline Charming (youngest sister; triplet to Zoey and Brandon) * Stella Morgan (maternal grandmother) * Carter Morgan (maternal grandfather) * Queen Charming (paternal grandmother) * King Charming (paternal grandfather) AJ has a freaking large family, but has no connection to Daring, Dexter or Darling Charming or Dreamy Charming and Dapper Charming or Renegade Charming and her family Alisa Charming Between his parents, AJ is much closer to his mother, or "Mama". Alisa has been there for AJ since he admitted he was transgender. Alisa was the one to help him come out to his older siblings and father (though this didn't end very well). While Alisa cares for all her children, she has a soft spot for AJ. Dylan Charming AJ has a strained relationship with his father, that originated with AJ coming out as Transgender. Dylan tries to understand but still hard for him. Most of the time, AJ avoids his father, and Dylan avoids AJ. They have yet to have a sit down and talk but AJ feels them avoiding each other is better than them having a yelling match. Samantha Charming AJ is very close to his oldest sister Samantha. Samantha, or Sam, as AJ calls her, cares for her little brother very much. Out of all his siblings, Samantha respects AJ's descison to being trans and doesn't miss gender him. Samantha is very protective over her little brother and will jump in to defend him when needed. Friends Dreamy Charming AJ gets along hexcellent with Dreamy Charming. Not only is Dreamy his cooking/baking buddy, Dreamy is the one AJ goes to when he is having a bad dad due to his depression. In addition, Dreamy supports AJ with him being transparents and is always there to help him out. Casting Charming Casting Charming is AJ's roommate. The two get along very well, though AJ isn't quite sure yet about calling Casting his Beset Friend... Pets During Animal Calling, a baby female leopard cub came to AJ and he named her Citrine. Romance Dreamy Charming Originally starting out a s friends, AJ had no feelings for Dreamy, but as time went on and they opened up their co-bakery and restaurant, his feelings began to get stronger. Background AJ was born to King Dylan Charming and Queen Alisa Charming, but was born female, under the name Anastasia Jennifer Charming. When AJ was about seven, they couldn't see themselves as female and ended up keeping it from everyone. It wasn't until Alisa walked into AJ's room seeing him Samuel's old clothing he had out grown. Scared, AJ had run into the closet but to his shock, Alisa calmly got him out and to talk. Alisa was find with it and could tell that something wasn't right with AJ as she got older. With her mother's help, AJ was able to come out but not for another four years. While Samantha was the most supportive, Alexandria and Samuel were unsure on their sister preferring to be male, along with their father. Two years later, AJ finally transitioned from Anastasia Jennifer Charming to Axel Jayden Charming, thanks to Samantha, and had the operation done to fully change. Despite having fully transitioned, AJ is still having issues with now being male, but has help from his mother and sister. His younger siblings don't know that AJ was born female and the family don't talk about it. AJ is now attending Ever After High to follow his father's destiny as another prince, but would rather be a cook. Outfits Quotes Class Schedule Trivia * AJ is Transgender and transioned from female to male, and is out to his parents and oldere siblings. * His Dad is still struggling to accept that his fourth child is transgender. * AJ's birth name was Anastaisa Jennifer Charming. ** His new name is "Axel Jayden Charming", being picked by his oldest sister Samantha. * AJ owns a Mirror Blog for food t hat he co-owns with Dreamy Charming called Sweets and Tasty Treats Charming. Author's Notes * AJ was made to be Transgender after Shadow read some Fanfiction on a Transgender character. She wanted to expand her characters. External Links * Pinterest Gallery Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Transgender Category:Bisexual